


Love is Unexpected

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Snow, nervous!Gatsby, nervous!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick receives an unexpected letter to come over to Gatsby's mansion for tea which transitions into a unexpected mutual love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so sorry for badness. It's also my first time posting on this site so sorry if the formats bad. It's a 3 part story just for Garroway fluff :) I hope it's okay, I'm not good at summaries. Enjoy~

A letter arrived at my house one breezy summer morning. A man in a suit was at my door before I was even out of my nightwear. He gave me the letter and walked briskly toward Gatsby's mansion. The envelope was decorated with elegant golden letters, however, the letter inside was handwritten on a rather bland piece of paper. It was an invitation to tea; signed,  _Jay Gatsby_. I wondered why he couldn't just call, or perhaps show up himself. I suspected it was more to do with Daisy, and I sighed, getting real tired of the chaos since I've arrived. The tea wasn't until 4, so I made it my business to relax.

* * *

I arrived at Gatsby's 15 minutes to 4 and the colossal brazen doors were already opened. My shoes thumped against the ballroom floor as I walked across it. Klipspringer was playing a beautiful melody. 

"Just a bit of practice!" He called down.

After searching the usual spots, I found Gatsby in his study. His face was pale and he was fidgeting with something on his desk. I knocked on the door, the sound echoing throughout the house. Gatsby's face flushed and the object in his hand fell as he rushed toward me. 

"You're early, old sport!" Gatsby exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I didn't have much to do today." I said.

Gatsby nodded and led me out into the hallway saying: "Tea!"

We went out the back way and sat at a table beside the pool. A woman in an apron served us cakes on a silver platter and then filled our cups with fresh tea.

"Thank you, Adriana." Gatsby mumbled.

As I began to eat my cake hungrily, Gatsby was small talking, barely eating a crumb. After the usual 'How are you?', 'Isn't this weather fantastic?', he brought up Daisy, just as I'd suspected.

"8 years! Prison! I can't believe it!" He said, face drooping with guilt.

"Gatsby, it's not your fault, even if you thought you were distracting her. Daisy shouldn't have been driving in the first place, it wasn't a good night."

Gatsby sat contemplating for a long time, finally taking a bite of his cake. His eyes wandered everywhere until finally landing on the pool.

"A dip in the pool old sport? Haven't used it all summer."

I declined, stating that I'd much rather stay dry. He seemed disappointed but nevertheless, he got up, finished his tea, and led me back into the house. Klipspringer was still playing, this time a beautiful sound by Chopin. We sat on the one side of the ballroom and he gave me drink after drink. It was a wonderful time. Gatsby's hidden nervousness seemed to fade more and more each drink. 

"W-what's the occ-c-asion?" I asked, hiccuping.

"I can't have a drink with my old friend?" He smiled.

Klipspringer switched to a livelier tune and Gatsby hobbled to the ballroom floor.  He outstretched his hand and gave me a smile. It was the same rare smile he gave me when I first came to one of his parties. A smile that understood you, and invited you in. I walked to the ballroom floor and we began to dance with no professionalism in mind. We danced for what seemed like forever and in the middle of the charleston, he grabbed me by the hand.

"Why did I ever love Daisy? She's sort of a dunce." He slurred, giggling.

I stayed silent. _Was this his hidden thought all along?_ As if by a sudden impulse, Gatsby slipped a hand around my waist and one around my neck. Our dancing came to a sudden stop as Gatsby's lips came to meet mine. I stood in stunned silence and then returned the favor in sweet bliss. 

 


	2. A Fortnight Passed, A Night Well Spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little rated teen and up idk. It implies some things so.... but nothing too bad.

I approached the brazen doors for the first time in a fortnight. My mind was spinning, clutching the invitation in my hand. Gatsby and I had not called nor wrote each other in two weeks and tension formed at the pit of my stomach. I stood for a moments, contemplating on whether or not walking in was too brash, but knocking was too formal. Pushing all of my fears down, I pushed the door open, stepping into the foyer that leads to the ballroom. A servant walked through the foyer, tray in hand, and stopped when he saw me, giving a confused face. I smiled and held up the invitation, the ink marred by my sweaty palms. The servant nodded and walked away. I wiped my hands frantically on my pants, ink now forming on the khakis. I grumbled a curse walking into the ballroom.

Klipspringer was practicing above, playing short clips of famous pieces. Gatsby was in the corner, sipping brandy. He smiled when I entered.

"Had a fray with a typewriter old sport?" He said, clapping me on the back.

I blushed furiously, tugging at the fabric in a desperate attempt for a miracle to clean them. He laughed and began to take my jacket off, forcing my face into a new, brighter shade of red. He slung it over the chair he was just sitting in.

"Brandy?" He questioned, to which I only nodded.

_Anything to calm the nerves._ He poured me a glass, refilling his. 

"How are you, old sport?" He asked, walking toward a wide window to look at the night sky.

_How am I doing? You kissed me and didn't speak to me in two weeks._ "Swell." I replied. 

I took a sip and walked up next to him. We didn't say anything more and the silence was driving me mad.

"I saw you sailing a few days back." I said, without thinking, to breaking the silence. 

"Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lovely boat." I took another sip.

"It is."

Silence formed again and this time even Gatsby was feeling the tension. He shifted his weight a few times. We sat in the quiet, drinking a few more glasses. We both got a little tipsy, however, not as rambunctious as we were the last time. Gatsby swayed into me, leaning on my shoulder, face in my neck. It was now I became aware of my surroundings. Klipspringer was gone, the stars were out, I wondered how long I'd been here. 

"Gatsby..." I trailed off, not finding the words.

"Jay." He mumbled into my neck.

"Jay." I corrected. "Where is this going?"

Jay pulled back, smiling. "Where do you want it to go?

"Well I mean- you haven't talked to me in over two weeks and I didn't know what was happening and then I get this letter-" 

Jay cut off my rant with a peck on the lips. I stared at him in awe.  _He felt the same after those few weeks._ Confidence now brewing, I pulled him in for another, longer kiss. He pulled in deeper, more passionate as he entwined his fingers in my hair and pushed towards the wall. We were caught in the bliss, slowly sliding into another room.

* * *

I wake up to the sun warming my face, Gatsby already awake beside me. I half bury my face into the pillow, one eye staying on him. He smiles.

"Morning." He pauses. "Nick."

"Morning." I say smiling back.

I remember everything from last night, and apparently so did he. We weren't drunk, it was meaningful. Jay put his arm over his eyes, not quite ready to get up. I felt like this could be something, but the thought of his past actions deterred me. I rub my thumb absentmindedly on the hand I was holding when I awoke. 

"Jay." I speak up.

"Mmm." He mumbles through his arm. After a few moments of silence, he moves his arm and looks at me. "Yes?"

I pause again. "I'm glad where this is going."

He pecks me on the lips and begins to get up. "Me too."

When he gets up, he slides on a pair of pants that was on the floor. I recognize them as my ink-stained khakis.

"I'll go see where the servants are on breakfast."

I watch him as he goes, and I know that this was the start of something real and I knew I was going to enjoy it.

 


	3. Blankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, a few years into the future when they're married and have kids. It's a snow day! Thanks for all the reads and kudos! :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's in third person for some reason, idk I just felt it haha. But I normally write in first person so sorry if it's kind of worse-for-wear.

     It was snowing outside and Jane wouldn't hold still. 

     "Come on baby girl, eat your cheerios." Jay begged.

     Jane bounced in her high chair, tossing the cheerios at his head, at which he sighed. Nick chuckled at the doorway, holding the heavily-bundled Thomas' hand. 

     "Come on Janie, if you eat your cheerios we can play in the snow." Nick said.

     "Snow!" Jane yelled and began to shove cheerios in her mouth. Jay smiled. 

     "Such a daddy's girl." He said.

     "Hey, you got a papa's boy." Nick stated, kissing Jay's cheek. "Thomas and I are going to head outside. Jane shouldn't be too long."

     Jay watches him leave and turns back to Jane.

     "Alright baby, you want snow?"

     "Snow!" She yelled as Jay lifted her from her high chair. 

* * *

      Outside was a gentle flurry, to which Thomas was jumping around, catching snowflakes in his mouth. Nick stood by the steps, snow gathering in his hair. The pool was frozen over and the servants worked to clear the paths of snow. The front and back yards looked like a winter wonderland, as the servants were preparing for the holidays. Lights were strung up in the trees and bows were being hung wherever they could. 

     A few moments later, Jay came outside, carrying Jane in her winters coat and pink hat. He put her down and she teetered toward her brother. They frolicked in the snow, made snow angels, had a snowball fight (well Jane tried anyway), and even made a snowman. Jay and Nick sat at the steps watching them.

     "How many presents have you bought them?" Nick asked.

     "Doesn't matter." Jay replied.

     Nick stared him down and he sighed.

     "Too many to count."

     Nick smiled. "They're spoiled." 

     Just then, Jane ran up to Jay, throwing snow in his face.

     "Play, papa, play!" She yelled.

     Nick laughed and scooped her up. 

     "I'll show you how to make a  _real_ snowball to hit papa with." He said, walking away.

     "I guess it's you and me Thomas!" Jay called, smiling.

* * *

 

     Covered in snow and chilled to the bone, they all walked into the house. A servant scrambled around them, asking for hot baths and beverages.

     "Take the day off, Davis." Jay said.

     He thanked him and ran off.

     "Hot chocolate?" Nick asked.

     After a unanimous yes, Thomas spoke up saying: "Extra marshmallows!" Nick chuckled and moved to the kitchen.

     "Alright guys, bath time." Jay said.

     Thomas and Jane groaned but complied.

* * *

     Everyone was tucked under blankets in fluffy pajamas, The children's hot chocolate was long gone as _A Christmas Carol_ was coming to an end. Jane was already asleep, leaning on Jay's arm. Thomas was near unconsciousness, his head bobbing. Nick shook him to wake him up and walked him to his room. Meanwhile Jay carefully picked up Jane and walked to her room.

     After the children were settled down, Nick and Jay regrouped on the couch.

     "They went out fast, barely midday." Nick commented.

     "Mmm." Jay replied.

     They sat quietly reading for only a few moments before Jane cried out. Nick sighed and headed to Jane's room. She was standing in her crib, tearing up, and smacking the side.

     "What is it Janie?" He asked.

     "Blank. Blankie! Blank!" She shouted.

     Nick looked around the room for it, to no avail. 

     "I'll be right back Janie. I'll find it." He said and walked back to the couch.

     He started putting on his coat.

     "I think Jane left her blanket outside." He said.

     "She takes that thing everywhere." Jay laughed. "I'll help."

* * *

     Outside they searched everywhere, from the ground to the stairs to even the trees. Nick was looking behind a large tree when something hit his back. He turned around in time for another powdery ball to explode on his chest. Jay was buckled over in laughter.

     "Jay! Come on, Jane needs her blanket!" Nick yelled.

     Jay responded with another snowball to the face. 

     "You're a terrible father! " Nick joked, ducking behind a tree to form his own snowballs.

     He heard Jay laugh and took the opportunity to throw one and duck back to safety. 

     "A terrible shot!" He shouted.

     A few snowballs hit the tree and after a few moments Jay shouted again. 

     "Come on out, old sport! This is no fun!"

     Meanwhile behind the tree, Nick had made an arsenal. He ran from behind the tree and pelted Jay as fast as he could throw. However midway on the path to the next tree, Nick tripped on a branch. He fell face first and started laughing. Jay ran over, thinking he was hurt.  He was pleasantly surprised when Nick flipped over and pulled him down with him. He planted a kiss on Jay's lips.

     "What was that for?" He asked.

     "Just being you." Nick smiled.

     "You're an idiot." Jay chuckled, kissing him longer.

     After a few moments, Nick reluctantly pulled away. "You know, I think Jane really needs her blanket."

     After searching for what seemed like forever, Jay found it wrapped around the snowman. They brought it inside and Jane was half asleep. She awoke when they walked in. 

     "The snowman, Janie?" Nick inquired.

     "I fought he get cold." She mumbled.

     They both laughed and tucked her in. Then they shut off the lights and returned to the couch for a few hours of relaxing silence.

 

 


End file.
